The Lucky Rose
by Cat Girl Queen of Taiora
Summary: Tai and Sora like eachother but can't admit it. Will T.K. and Kari play matchmaker or will they figure it out themselves. TAIORA. Please don't flame, fur catches fire real easily ya know


Summary: Tai and Sora like each other but can't admit it. Can T.K. and Kari help?

Authors note: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters, nor do I own the Pokemon theme song or the song Here with me by Dido. I also don't own any of the other character that I might mention in this story Please don't sue. If you get confused in the last few paragraphs of the story it supoed to be funny. Forgive me I only write what I can think of but sometimes I don't know how to dicribe what I'm thinking. Thanks 

The Lucky Rose

By Naomi Jackson AKA Cat Girl

Kari sat up and looked across the room. He was just sitting there looking blankley out the window. Suddenly his attention was snapped back to the piece of paper he was writeing on. He looked at it then crumpled it up and threw it into the waste basket across the room. "Tai is something wrong? Your acting more dense than you useally are." Kari said "Um, no I was just thinking for a minute" He said "Right" Kari replied. Tai left the room. Kari got up off her bed and walked over to the waste basket, she looked inside and picked out the piece of paper and uncrumpled it. It said

_Dear Sora, _

What I'm going to say next might shock you 

but its been on my mind latley and I can't stop thinking 

about it. I have had feelings for you ever since you joined 

the guys soccer team. What I'm try ing to say is that I .....

That was it. Kari looked away from the paper. "I was right he does like her." Kari said to herself. Over the past couple of years since they had left digiworld and even before that he and Sora had showed signs that they liked each other. Now Kari had a chance to play match maker. "Now all I have to do is find out how Sora feels for Tai." She said. Just then the phone rang. "Kari its T.K." Tai said. Kari quickley hid the note in her pocket before Tai came in and repeated "Didn't you hear me I said its your boy friend." " I heard you I'm comeing, Hello." She said "Hey Kari its me, do you want to come over later and watch a movie or something ?" T.K. asked "Sure I'd love to and theres sothing I need to talk to you about." "Really what?" he asked "If I tell you now we won't have any thing to talk about when I get there, so hold your horses and I'll be over in about 30 minutes. Ok." " Alright see ya then."he said "Bye." she said as she hung up the phone. "Hey Tai I'm going to T.K.'s in a little while is that ok." She asked "Yeah, yeah go hang out with your boy friend and be happy cause you have one." He said "Huh, are you feeling ok?" Kari asked "I'm fine why do you ask ?" "No reason."she answered sarcasticly.

T.K. was excited as he put down the phone. It had been awile since he and Kari had been alone together. Even though this was not a big date or any thing T.K. wanted to make Kari feel special and since he had 30 minutes before she wold come he decided to buy her a flower or something. T.K decided to go buy one from Sora's mother's flower shop. A small bell rung as he entered the the quaint little shop Sora was stading in front of the display window seperating bunches of roses and violets. "Hey Sora." He greeted "Hi T.K. what can I do for you?" she asked. "Oh Id like to buy a flower for Kari she's coming over to my place in about 20 minutes." T.K. said "Ok what did you have in mind ?" "Um actually I was hopeing you could help me with that cause I don't know crap about flowers." he said. Sora laughed "Well if I were Kari I'd like some thing like this." She said holding up a long stem perfect pink rose. "Whoa thats perfect. How much do you want for it?" he asked pulling out his wallet " For you $2.50 Kari deserves to be happy at a low price, every body does" she said mubeling the last part under her breath. "Here you go." T.K. said giving her the money "Thanks, and let me go get you a bag " she said before disapering into a door behind the counter. T.K. decided to look around the quiet little shop. He and all the digidested had seen the shop but T.K. never really loked around to get the feel of what Sora did every day after tennis. In the shop there were bouquets of roses in crystal vases, mums, large flowers in big pots. Not to mention card, small bears, and lots of ribbions and bows. Typical floral shop. T.K. stoped in front of the display window that Sora had been working on to admire the lovely pattern she had made out of the roses and violets. Then it hit T.K., that was not a pattern but a name. he backed up and nocied the letters T-A-I. "Tai." he said to himself in amazement "I was right she does like him.". He backed away because he didnt want Sora to see him there when she came back. "Here you go." she said comeing out of the back room handing T.K. a bag with the rose in it. "Thaks alot"T.K. said "Oh no problem, Kari is very lucky to have a guy like you to love her." Sora said smileling "Not as lucky as I am to have her." he said as he walked out the door and headed back to his place. "Yeah real lucky." Sora said to herself as she walked back to the display. As she picked up a white rose a small tear rolled down her cheek "Only if you knew Taichi, only if you knew."

Kari knocked softly on T.K.'s apartment door. Within seconds she heard paceing footsteps nearing the door. "Hi Kari." T.K. said as he opened the door. "Hey, so what movie did you want to watch ?" Kari asked "I was thinking Bicentenial Man." he aswered "Oh great I haven't seen that yet." T.K. brought some popcorn and sodas to the cofee table as well as some slices of pizza and later they had ice cream sudeas. At the end of the movie both T.K.'s eyes were moist and Kari already had tears streaming down her face. "Why do most of Robin William's movies start out funny but they all leave you in tears?" she asked sniffiling "I don't know. Maybe cause he likes them that way." T.K. answered "Either way they are all good." she said "Yeah, oh remeber you said you wanted to talk about something." T.K. said "Oh yes, its about Tai and Sora. See today I found a crumbled up note written by Tai confessing his love for Sora." She said "Really are you certain?" T.K. asked "Pretty much even though the note sorta stopped before he actually confessed it, but well here you go read it for your self." Kari said handing him the note. "Well even though he dosent actually say it here its enough evidence to convice me and you." he said "Yep, and don't forget all the other little singhs that have occured in the last what, 8 years. Now all we need to do is find out how Sora feels for Tai." Kari added "Already taken care of. I was over at Sora's mom's flower shop, and its sorta weird but Sora had Tai's name spelled out in roses and volets. Not only that but she was acting sorta sad." "Just like Tai was this afternoon. What were you doing at the flower shop any way?" Kari asked "Getting you this." T.K. said pulling out the rose from the side table. "Oh T.K. it so lovely thank you."She said. She kissed his cheek. ''Our mission, to put together two very unhappy people together and soon." T.K. said. Kari laughed "Well I have an idea of how we can do that. See my mom and dad are going on a bissness trip this comeing friday, and my mom said that if I want I can have a few friends over. So I invite Sora, Yolie,and Mimi then You, Matt, and Izzy just show up and we'll take it on from there." Kari said "That might work. You just have to make sure that Tai stays there that night." he said "That shouldent be much of a problem if he knows that Sora and him are going to be in the same place at the samet time he wouln't miss it for the world." Kari said. She looked at the rose once again "Kari, I'm very lucky to have a girl like you to be with." T.K. said "I know you are. Thanks again for my lucky rose. I love you." she said smileing.

The next day at school Kari told her friend Yolie about their idea "I think that will work, besides if Izzy is comeing then I definitly want to be there." she said "I bet you would, but this is for Tai and Sora not for you and Izzy. Remeber that." Kari said "Alright, but still it'll be fun. With a couple games of truth or dare and spin the bottle they will be together in no time. And hopefuly Izzy and I will also." Yolie replied "Yolie your more crazy for that guy than I thought you were." Kari said "Thats probably true. I just really like him thats all. I mean he sweet, funny, smart, respectfle, and very cute." Yolie replied. Kari laughed "Alright, well if we can get 2 couples in one night that will be a record. Just remember what to do. Act cool and don't throw to many hints. I'm going to call Sora tonight and ask her to come tomarrow night." "Well what if she can't come?" Yolie asked "Trust me that isn't going to happen. I won't let it." Kari answered. After school Kari found Mimi just before she was going to band practice, and told her about the plan. "That a great Idea I love sleepovers." Mimi sqealed. "Great, all you need to do is show up with the necesary items plus any thing that will help us and don't let Sora know about it. I'm calling her tonight and we'll all act as though it were a regular girls night out sorta thing." Kari said "Ok. is it alright if Matt and I come together?, cause we have band practice before the party starts" Mimi asked "Um actually I'd prefere it if you'd come first then in about an hour or so the other guys show up." Kari said "Alright. I'm really glad Matt and I are together. I just recently noticed how much we have in common. I like him a lot." Mimi said "I think you two are a very nice couple. Oh and if we can hook up Izzy and Yolie tomarrow to Yolie will be very happy."Kari said "One couple at a time please." replied Mimi. 

While Kari was giving Mimi and Yolie the 411on the situation. T.K. was doing the same with Izzy and Matt. "Wow, great plan I coun't have calculated it better myself. Not only will it be the solution to Tai and Sora's little problem, but it will also give me a good shot at trying to hook up with Yolie." Izzy was saying. "Yolie, you like her?" T.K. said "Why yes, How come you find it so absurd ?" Izzy asked "I never said I found it absurd I just think its a little weird. I mean your always on your lap top and too busy to notice any thing. Or so I thought." T.K. said "Well look, just because you think that I'm to busy being geek to notice any thing thats going on around me, that you and your big shot rock star brother are the only guys who have girl friends dosent mean that I don't know what the hecks going on. I'll have you know that since I hit purberty pleaty of girl's have found me way damn attractive. One of those girls being Yolie so don't go asuming things before you get some evidence my friend." (every one in the back ground cheers to Izzy's defense). "Alright, alright, excuse me for haveing an opinion." T.K. said "Sorry, I've been under a lot of stress lately. " Izzy replied. Then T.K. added "Really well just show up at Kari's apartment tomarrow around eight. When you come act like you thought is was just a regular party and when Tai breaks the news you don't care, you just wanna party. Thats the only thing on your mind. Got it." "Got it. then we just hook them up and party some more." Izzy replied "Yep thats basicly it. tomarrow after school we will go over the little details, reveiw what were all going to say, and take care of any lose strands." T.K. said "Ok see ya tomarrow" "Great.". After school T.K. called Matt and told him about thier plan. "Ok. Let me get this straight. You and Kari are trying to hook Tai and Sora up by putting on a sleepover for the girls." Matt said "Um, yeah." T.K. said meekly. "Is Mimi going to be there?" he asked "Yes." T.K. replied "Then I'm in I'll see you tomarrow. Bye." Matt said before hanging up the phone. "Bye." T.K. said questioning what just happened. 

The next day Tai and Sora were walking home from soccer and tennis practice. They were acting normal like real best friends should. "Hey Tai can I talk to you about something important?" Sora asked "Sure you can tell me anything Sora." "Its just that we've known eachother most of our lives, and always have shared a relationship as friends, right" "Right" "Well lately I've been feeling that your more than a friend to me. More like someone I love, at an emotional level." she said softly "Sora, I understand how you feel because I am having feelings like that for a girl that I have known for 8 years, and she is the most beautiful, sweet, kind, perfect person that deserves to be worshiped as a godess. Insted she is my best friend and I love her. I love you Sora Takenouchi." Tai said looking into her soft, ruby, crimson, eyes. Sora smiled and blused a deep red so that her cheeks and eyes were excatly the same shade "Oh Tachi." she said "I love you too. I've wanted to say that for so long. Ever since you defeated Datamon I realized that my simple little crush had turned into something much more. Something that we could share together." She found herself looking into his deep chocolate eyes before he closed them and pulled his lips toward hers. As they shared their first kiss Tai thought about what Kari had said to him the day before when she gave him a long stem pink rose.

__

FLASH BACK

"Tai I don't know why your so upset, but

here mabey this will cheer you up." She 

said handing him the rose. "Thanks, but

I don't know what good it will do me" he

replied "It might bring good luck, It did 

for me."

END FLASH BACK

"You were right Kari it did bring me good luck." Tai said to himself as he walked Sora home.

"Ok does every body remember what to do and say ?" T.K. asked everyone "Yup." they all said in agreement. "Onward to victory." shouted Kari. The Girls headed to Kari's place while the guys went to T.K.'s. Kari, Yolie, Mimi and Sora were all sitting in the living room. "Yolie truth or dare ?" Mimi asked "Um.....dare." she replied "Ok, your dare is you have to go out onto the balcony and sing the Pokemon theme song through the karioke machine." Mimi said. Yolie wined, but they set up the karioke and Yolie started singng "pokemon gotta catch em' all." After she was done it was Yolie's turn to question. "Sora truth or dare." "Dare." she said confidently "Alright" Yolie said giving Kari and Mimi a little wink "Your is you have to take Kari's camera and take a picture of Tai in his boxers." Both Kari and Mimi started chuckling, Sora however simply said "Ok, no problem." She got up and Kari handed her the camera. Sora walked down the hall and softly knocked on Tai door. "Who is it ?" Tai yelled from inside the door. " I belive you know who it is." Sora said in an errie grim reaper like voice "What ?" he said opening the door. as soon as he opened the door full way Sora backed up and pushed Tai back into the room, and quickley pulled the camera and shot a picture of him. As she was heading toward the door Tai grabed her waist from behind. He picked her up and stumbled backwards towards the bed, and started tickling her. "Tai stop stop it now." she cried. Insted he started laughing with Sora "Ok ok Sora you win, so what they put you up to ?" "I'm not telling." she said turning onto his chest. "I think I can make you." he said giving her his sly smile then pulling her into a deep kiss. Back in the living room Yolie said "shes beem in their quite awile. Do you think it worked ?" "Only one way to find out we spy on them. If there ok we back up and marvel at how cute they are if not we bust her out." Kari replied "Lets just wait a little longer, then spy." Mimi suggested. " Ok Tai I have to get back now or they might think that you captured me and held me for ransom." Sora said "Oh sorry to keep you so long, but its very hard for me to let you go." Tai said. Sora blushed and smiled at the same time. They both got up off the bed, but Sora couln't help but kiss Tai once more before she left the room. She opened the door to find Kari, Yolie, Mimi, as well as Izzy, T.K., and Matt all with cups to their ears leaning against the door "What are you all doing ?" Sora asked "Um....um ....um." Izzy started mubiling "We.. were... all... standing.. here ...because, we were cunducting an experiment on how cups magnify sound." Yolie answered for him "So what your really trying to say is that you were spying on us." Tai said simply "Well....technicly..sorta ....yeah." they all said in a jumble. "Well now that thats all cleared up, how about a game of sheradeds." Matt suggested "Ok." Tai pulled on a pair of jeans and joined every one in the living room. First Matt was a Ogremon, then Izzy was Piedmon. Now Mimi was stading in an akward positon with a big freaky smile on her face "Uh, Piedmon......no....The Joker.....uh.......that smily face guy on Max Steel" "No but youre on the correct channel" Mimi said "Dot from the Animaniacs.........Jeese from Team Rocket" "Your on the right show'' She said "Misty,....Ash.....Togepi.....Jiggily Puff.........PIKACHU" they all said in unison "Duh. It wasn't that hard was it" she asked ''Well we did have a theme going on Mimi." Sora said.''Leave it to Mimi to break the ice." Matt said. Later on that night everyone sorta difted off into their own little groups. It hadn't come to Tai's attention that T.K., Izzy, and Matt were not invited at least to his knowlage. Nor the fact that they probably intened to stay the whole night, but he didn't really care. Kari and T.K. were talking so were Izzy and Yolie Matt and Mimi were both singing Here With Me on Matts acustic gutar and Sora was sitting next to Tai reading a book. "Sora have you noticed any thing unuseuall about tonight ?" he asked her "Yes, as a matter of fact I have. Have you noticed that they always seem to motivate us to be together." Sora said "Yeah well right now I don't really care."he said "I love you and if you and I were the only ones who ever knew it then I would be in heavan cause I know its more than I could ever ask for." "Oh Tachi, now I'm gonna have to kiss you again." she said "You want to shut me up." he replied "No cause if I don't I will start crying, now hold still." she said leaning closer to him. Tai embraced her as he crushed his lips against hers then slowly slid his tongue into her mouth. At the feel of Tai's tongue rubbing against her own Sora melted into Tai's strong arms. Niether of them had felt this much passion before, and it wasn't just the kiss. It was the way their hearts flutted when the other would say a comforting word or always remind the other that they would be there for them as well as they bond they felt between each other. The golden thread have connected to their heats. The way the shared the same heart and mind, like they were set up to be together the same time their destiny was being planned in the Digital World. A perfect word to decribe them at that moment was Soul Mate. She was his. He was hers. (Damn that was so good ) Well of course two people stting on a sofa french kissing with their arms around each other is bound to catch a few wandering eyes. Twelve to be exsact. Mimi, Matt, T.K., Kari, Izzy, Yolie all looked up and gazed at the lovely sight they saw the sight that hey had been hopeing to see all night. Kari and T.K. looked at each other then hugged. "We did it they finally addmitted their feelings to each other thanks to us." Kari said "What ?" Tai asked "We set the whole thing up so you two could get together." T.K. said "Um, sorry to break it to you guys, but you did nothing we've been together as you say since this afternoon. Sorry but you did all this for nothing but thanks any way I loved it." Sora said. Both Kari's and T.K.'s mouths dropped open as they stared at each other in complete cluelessness. The others didn't really care they just went back to what they were origanally doing. Kari and T.K. however continued to stare at Tai and Sora dumbfoundedly then looked at each other "We worked so hard, we had it all planned out but it only could be ruined by one thing" Kari said "Them." "It was because you gave him the rose, it encouraged him." T.K. said "Me, I only trying to make him feel better your the one who made up that little dare that Yolie gave Sora." "Oh relax you two." Yolie said "The important thing to remeber is that Tai and Sora are happy and if thats good enough for them it good enough for the rest of us" Eventually Kari and T.K. got over it. The next morning Sora woke up in Tai's loving embrace. She looked around the room Kari and T.K. were sleeping on the love seat in each others arms. Mimi and Matt were both in the recliner sleeping. Matt's gutar layed dow beside them, and amazingly Yolie had her head gently rested against Izzy's shoulder as they were sitting on the carpet below T.K. and Kari. It was then that Sora relized how lucky she was to have such wonderful friends. Not only that but her mother, a lifelong digimon friend, and Tai. All this was more than she could have ever asked for. Her gaze turned to a perfect pink rose in a crystal vase, that was seated upon a wooden table, next to the sofa. Sora got up being as careful as possible not to wake Tai or anybody else. She walked over to the table and picked up the rose, and touched her lips to the petals. As she smelled its sweet scent four word came to mind. "I'm very lucky'' she said to herself "Very very lucky indeed." 


End file.
